Um Tempo Maroto
by Ana-chan n.n
Summary: Um grupo de oito amigos muito unidos curtindo os dois últimos anos na escola como ninguém. Sejam bem-vindos a Um tempo maroto, uma história em que o amor e a amizade estão acima de tudo.
1. Trailer

**Declaimer:** _Os marotos e Lily não me pertencem, mas a Jennifer, a Hilary e a Abigail são criações minhas._

Minha primeira fic, espero que gostem! n.n

* * *

**Trailer  
**

**Oito Adolescentes unidos pela amizade… **

_- Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Evans, McCartney, Sullivan e Murray, os senhores estão definitivamente muito encrencados! – disse McGonagall soltando "fogo pelas ventas", literalmente._

**Vivendo em um lugar repleto de magia…**

_- Sejam bem-vindos a Hogwarts! – exclamou Dumbledore com um sorriso bondoso e os braços abertos como se quisesse abraçar todo o salão. _

**Num tempo em que o importante é…**

_- Não vejo nada de mal nisso! Afinal, somos só adolescentes querendo se divertir – retorquiu Sirius com um tom falsamente indignado e com um belo sorriso no rosto._

**Se divertir!**

_- Quando a gente sair dessa, juro que te mato! – a ruiva disse em um tom de ameaça, embora o sorriso divertido nos lábios estragasse o efeito._

_- Fala menos e corre mais – respondeu o moreno, ainda correndo de mãos dadas com Lílian._

**Uma história de aventuras…**

_- Mais isso é muito arriscado! – exclamou Abigail exasperada – Nós podemos ser pegos. É perigoso até que nos expulsem!_

_- É por isso vai ser emocionante – disse Tiago com os olhos brilhantes._

_- Mas... – começou Abigail._

_- Calma loirinha! Não vamos ser pegos! Afinal, você está com Os Marotos e nós somos muito inteligentes – Sirius disse confiante._

**Intrigas...**

_- SERÁ QUE É TÃO DIFÍCIL ENTENDER QUE EU NÃO GOSTO DE VOCÊ E QUE NUNCA VOU ACEITAR ESSE SEU PEDIDO ESTÚPIDO!!! – gritou Lílian com o rosto vermelho de raiva._

_- E SERÁ QUE É TÃO DIFÍCIL ENTENDER QUE EU TE AMO!!! – retorquiu Tiago elevando a voz ao mesmo tom que a ruiva._

_- ESSA É A MENTIRA MAIS DESLAVADA QUE EU JÁ OUVI! – parecia que Lílian iria explodir de tanto gritar._

_- NÃO É MENTIRA! – Tiago estava mais desesperado do que irritado. _

_- OUÇA BEM POTTER, PORQUE É A ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE EU VOU FALAR. EU NÃO GOSTO E NEM NUNCA VOU GOSTAR DE VOCÊ – disse a ruiva encerrando o assunto e indo embora._

_- NUNCA DIGA NUNCA EVANS – gritou para que a menina lhe ouvisse – Vou provar que você está enganada ruivinha._

**Romances...**

_- Eu te amo – disse o maroto._

_- Achei que você não conhecia essa frase – disse calmamente a garota, olhando fundo nos olhos do moreno._

_- É que só a digo para pessoas especiais – respondeu Sirius com um sorriso encantador._

_- Fica honrada por saber que sou especial para você – Hilary já se sentia envergonhada diante daquela situação._

_- Tão especial que me levará a fazer uma coisa que evitei fazer por muitos anos – acrescentou Sirius se aproximando da menina – Hilary McCartney, você aceita namorar comigo?_

**Confusão...**

_- Detenção Potter, sábado, às dez horas, na minha sala! – McGonagall estava realmente nervosa._

_- Mas professora... O treino de quadribol... – tentou questionar Sirius._

_- Detenção para você também Black – disse McGonagall._

_- Professora isso não é justo! – exclamou Hilary._

_- É... – concordaram Jenny e Aby._

_- Srtas. McCartney, Sullivan e Murray, detenção! – disse McGonagall._

**E muita, mais muito diversão.**

_- Cadê o veadinho preferido do papai – disse Sirius com voz de quem fala com um bebê._

_- Não enche seu cachorro pulguento – respondeu Tiago irritado, que estava com o dossel de sua cama fechado._

**Tiago Potter**

"_Ás vezes a pessoa certa pode estar na sua frente e você nem se toca"_

**Lílian Evans**

"_O importante não é o final e sim a jornada"_

**Sirius Black**

"_Acredite Pontas, nossa amizade ainda vai virar uma lenda..."_

**Hilary McCartney**

"_Não há nada pior que a oportunidade perdida"_

**Remo Lupin**

"_Eu acredito nos meus amigos e nos sonhos deles"_

**Jennifer Sullivan**

"_A única pessoa que pode escrever sua história... é você mesmo"_

**Pedro Pettigrew**

"_É preciso esquecer o passado para viver o futuro"_

**Abigail Murray**

"_As lições que a dor nos ensina são as que mais nos fortalecem"_

**Juntos eles aprenderão que não há nada mais poderoso que a amizade e o amor.**

_- Um brinde a nós, amigos hoje, amanhã, e sempre! – exclamou Remo erguendo sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. Gesto repetido pelos outros sete jovens._

**Um tempo maroto**

**Em Breve **

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Descrição dos Personagens**

**Tiago Potter  
**Dono de belos olhos castanho-esverdeados e cabelos despenteados, o moreno tinha aos seus pés a maior parte da população feminina de Hogwarts. Menos uma certa ruivinha, que parecia nem dar bola para ele e que o encantava desde o quinto ano. Muito inteligente e divertido, encantava todos a sua volta. E também fazia todos babarem quando montava numa vassoura para jogar Quadribol, motivo pelo qual foi escolhido para ser capitão do time da Grifinória.

**Sirius Black  
**O maroto possuía cabelos negros e lisos, que caiam sobre seus olhos azuis-escuros, dando ao garoto uma elegância displicente. Seu chame e beleza, junto com seu sorriso irresistível, fazia com todas as meninas se derretessem. Mas mesmo saindo com muitas garotas, o coração de Sirius só acelerava por uma em especial: Hilary McCartney.

**Remo Lupin  
**De longe o mais responsável dos Marotos, o que o levou a ser nomeado monitor no quinto ano. Mesmo não sendo tão bonito quanto Tiago e Sirius, ele não era de se jogar fora. Possuía cabelos castanho-claros e um par de olhos cor-de-mel. Suas características marcantes era ser estudioso e tímido. E por causa da timidez não se declarava para a garota que o deixava suspirando: Jenny Sullivan.

**Pedro Pettigrew  
**O maroto possuía cabelos e olhos castanho-escuros, era um pouco baixo e acima do peso. O seu hobbie preferido era comer, mas o garoto também tinha as suas idéias e ajudava em alguns planos.  
Admirava mais que tudo seus amigos, concordando com quase todas as idéias deles.

**Lílian Evans  
**Determinada e corajosa, a ruivinha atraía olhares da escola inteira pela sua beleza encantadora.  
Seus cabelos incrivelmente ruivos e seus belos olhos verde-esmeralda davam a Lílian um rosto delicado. Leal e responsável, a garota era muito madura, mas também gostava de se divertir. O que mais a tirava do sério era um garoto com nome e sobrenome: Tiago Potter.

**Hilary McCartney  
**Muito sedutora e extrovertida, Hill possuía olhos azuis e cabelos escuros compridos e levemente ondulados, dando a garota uma beleza inconfundível. Mesmo se mostrando forte em alguns momentos, é uma menina sensível. E embora atraísse olhares de vários meninos, Hilary só tinha olhos para um: Sirius Black.

**Jennifer Sullivan  
**A mais meiga e romântica das quatro meninas, era também avoada e inteligente. Jenny estava sempre calma e sorrindo, e quando se tratava em defender os amigos era a primeira a comparecer. Dona de cabelos e olhos castanho-claros e um sorriso travesso, ela deixava aos delírios muitos garotos. Mas o único que despertava o interesse da morena era um garoto chamado Remo Lupin.

**Abigail Murray  
**Com um jeito maluquinho e divertido todo especial, era a que mais conversava com os Marotos. Sua "praia" era enfrentar grandes aventuras e desvendar os mistérios que aconteciam no castelo. Aby possuía olhos claros e cabelo loiro bem curtinho, o que dava a ela uma beleza muito pessoal que conquistava muitos garotos. Estava sempre metida em alguma confusão e o que a deixava muito nervosa era ver qualquer tipo de injustiça.

* * *

**N/A.:** Taí, a introdução. Dependendo da quantidade de comentários eu posto o 1º capítulo.


	2. A Volta

**Declaimer: **_Os marotos e Lily não me pertencem, mas a Jennifer, a Hilary e a Abigail são criações minhas._

* * *

**––– Capítulo 1 - A Volta ­­–––  
**

Tiago estava dormindo profundamente em sua cama. Parecia estar tendo um sonho bom, pois tinha um sorriso bobo estampada na face. E de tão profundo que era seu sono, nem ouvia sua mãe chamá-lo centenas de vezes tentando acordá-lo.

- Filho acorda! – a Sra. Potter batia na porta e chamava alto, em tentativas fracassadas de acordar o filho – Tiago! Vamos filho, é hora de acordar!

- Mais 5 minutos, mãe – o garoto responde sonolento, antes de cair no sono novamente.

- Mais 5 minutos nada! Se você demorar mais um pouco vai perder o trem para Hogwarts!

O efeito dessa frase foi surpreendente. Só de ouvir que ia perder o trem, Tiago pulou da cama totalmente desperto. O maroto disse que já ia descer para sua mãe e tratou de ver se não esqueceu de colocar alguma coisa na mala.

Depois desceu para tomar o café da manhã e notou que faltava alguém na mesa.

- Mãe, cadê o meu pai? – questionou Tiago curioso. Seu pai sempre estava na cozinha quando o menino descia para tomar café.

- Seu pai foi trabalhar mais cedo. Ele está tendo muito trabalho no escritório.

- Que estranho – falou o menino enrugando ligeiramente a testa.

- E por falar em coisas estranhas – começou a Sra. Potter com um sorriso divertido, que sinalizava aquelas "perguntas de mãe" – Com quem você estava sonhando, demorou muito pra te acordar.

- Não estava sonhando com ninguém – respondeu o menino olhando para seu prato de panquecas – É que eu fui dormir tarde ontem.

Tiago sabia que isso era uma tremenda mentira, pois estava mesmo sonhando com alguém. Para ser mais preciso, o grifinório sonhava com uma certa ruivinha, chamada Lílian Evans. A menina habitava sonhos e pensamentos quase todos os dias de férias e, provavelmente, já estaria acordada.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Lílian acordou com o barulho do seu despertador e desligou-o com um tapa. Virou a cabeça para ver que horas eram e constatou que ainda era muito cedo. Ficou deitada na cama com preguiça para levantar. Então se lembrou que hoje era o dia que finalmente voltaria para Hogwarts: poderia rever seus amigos, aprender coisas novas e livrar-se de sua irmã que a importunou durante suas férias chamando-a de anormal.

Com esses pensamentos agradáveis, Lílian levantou-se e foi tomar um banho rápido, para depois poder tomar café. Chegando à cozinha, cumprimentou seu pai e sua mãe.

- Bom dia, filha! Ansiosa para voltar para a escola? – perguntou uma sorridente Sra. Evans servindo a filha com bacon e ovos fritos.

- Muito! – respondeu a garota antes de tomar um gole de suco – Quem vai me levar para a estação?

- Bom, era eu quem iria levá-la, mas a sua amiga Hilary mandou uma carta dizendo que iria passar aqui para te levar – respondeu o Sr. Evans por de trás do jornal.

- A Hilary? Me levar? Do que? – questionou a menina confusa.

- Não sei. Na carta só estava escrito que ela vinha te buscar – respondeu novamente o Sr. Evans.

"O que a Hill vai aprontar agora" pensou Lily, desconfiando do convite da amiga.

Segundos depois se ouve o som da campainha. Lílian disse um "deixa que eu atendo" e foi em direção à porta. Quando a abriu, a ruiva deparou-se com uma morena de olhos azul-celestes.

- Bom-dia Lily, pronta para ir? – disse Hilary sorridente.

- Prontíssima Hill! Mas porque você veio me buscar se sua casa fica a quilômetros daqui? – perguntou Lily retribuindo o sorriso da amiga.

- Ah! É que o meu pai comprou um carro trouxa e perguntou se eu queria convidar alguma amiga, e como você é a amiga que mora mais perto... – disse a morena apontando para um carro esportivo vermelho estacionado na rua em frente à casa de Lílian – Olá Sr. e Sra. Evans!

- Olá Hilary! – disseram os pais da grifinória ruiva.

Sr. Evans carregou a pesada mala da escola até o carro enquanto a Sra. Evans dava um abraço em Hilary. Lílian se despediu dos pais e entrou no carro de Hill. Finalmente voltaria à Hogwarts.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Uma fumaça branca se dispersava sobre as cabeças das pessoas que estavam na plataforma. A locomotiva vermelha identificada como Expresso de Hogwarts apitava histericamente avisando que logo partiria. Um quarteto de garotos estava parado perto do trem, sendo que um deles estava ajoelhado sobre um malão aberto, cujo conteúdo havia se espalhado no chão.

- Anda logo Almofadinhas! – Tiago disse apressando o amigo, enquanto também se abaixava para ajudá-lo.

- Calma Pontas! O que eu posso fazer se o malão se abriu sozinho?! – retrucou Sirius jogando suas coisas no malão de qualquer jeito, fazendo com que tudo ficasse amarrotado.

- Devia ter fechado ele melhor antes de sair! – repreendeu Remo, que observava a locomotiva torcendo para que ela não partisse antes que eles entrassem.

- Pronto, terminei. Vamos para o trem logo! – disse Sirius se levantando.

Os quatro grifinórios pegaram seus malões, entraram no trem e foram caminhando pelo longo corredor à procura de uma cabine, enquanto a locomotiva começava a se mover.

Quase já no meio do trem, eles começavam achar que as cabines vazias tinham acabado, até que Tiago viu dentro de uma delas quatro garotas que conversavam animadas, sendo duas delas morenas, uma loira e a outra ruiva.

- Sirius, olha quem eu achei – disse o garoto sorrindo para o amigo.

- Ah, finalmente uma cabine! – exclamou Sirius abrindo a porta da cabine com um estrondo, fazendo as ocupantes se assustaram – Oi garotas!

- Será que você não sabe ser mais educado? – perguntou Lílian. Ela se assustou tanto que quase caiu do banco.

- Saber eu sei, a questão é que eu não quero – retrucou o garoto com um sorriso.

- E então, o que vocês querem aqui? – perguntou Abigail olhando para os marotos parados na porta.

- E eu é que sou mal educado – resmungou Sirius.

- Queremos saber se podemos ficar nessa cabine com vocês, porque já andamos quase o trem inteiro e não achamos nenhuma cabine vazia – explicou Remo antes que seus amigos dissessem alguma besteira.

- Por mim, tudo bem – disse Jennifer sorrindo.

- Por mim também – falou Hilary despreocupada.

- O que você acha Lily? – perguntou Abigail para a amiga, sabendo que ela provavelmente iria discordar.

- Mesmo que eu dissesse não seria três contra uma – disse Lílian pegando um livro em sua mala.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Sirius entrando na cabine e guardando seu malão no bagageiro, gesto repetido pelos seus amigos.

Depois de todos estarem devidamente acomodados, o silencio recaiu no compartimento. A única que parecia não ligar para isso era Lílian. A menina estava fazendo de tudo para evitar Tiago, que propositalmente se sentara do seu lado.

- E então garotas, como foram as férias? – Sirius resolveu puxar um assunto, já que esse silêncio era insuportável para ele.

- Monótonas – responderam Lily, Hill e Aby ao mesmo tempo.

- As minhas foram super-legais – respondeu Jenny contente. Dentre suas amigas, ela foi a que mais se divertiu nas férias, pois como sempre tinha viajado para outro país.

- E para onde você foi? Para França visitar seus primos? – perguntou Tiago irônico, pois sabia que a menina havia viajado para algum lugar.

- Não. Eu fui para o Brasil – respondeu Jenny fazendo uma careta para o rapaz.

Jennifer e Tiago eram amigos desde o segundo ano, quando descobriram que eram visinhos. Nas férias, quando Jenny não estiva viajando, os dois sempre estavam juntos explorando os arredores do bairro em que moravam.

Depois disso, os oito grifinórios engataram em uma conversa animada sobre o Brasil, os lugares que gostariam de visitar e outros assuntos banais. Após um tempo Pedro resolveu ir procurar a mulher que vendia doces pelo trem, reclamando que ela estava demorando, e os outros acabaram adormecendo.

Pedro entrou na cabine trazendo milhares de doces. Por estar sobrecarregado, acabou tropeçando no pé de alguém e caindo, fazendo com que todos acordassem.

Aos poucos, todos foram vestir o uniforme e um tempo depois o trem começou a diminuir o movimento até parar.

Um a um, os alunos foram saindo do trem e caminhando em direção as carruagens.

Jenny, Tiago e Sirius estavam conversando e quando iam entrar na carruagem já ocupada pelos seus amigos, a menina parou bruscamente e começou a vasculhar a bolsa que carregava.

- Algum problema, Jenny? – perguntou Sirius curioso, ao ver a menina retirar da bolsa algo embrulhado num pano.

- É que eu lembrei de uma coisa – respondeu a garota abrindo o embrulho e revelando um pedaço de carne crua.

- Eca! Pra que você trousse isso? – perguntou Tiago confuso.

- Olha – disse a menina calmamente, jogando a carne em frente à carruagem. Sirius e Tiago olharam para carne e quase morreram de susto ao vê-la desaparecer do nada.

- Como isso aconteceu? – perguntou Tiago abobalhado, apontando para o lugar onde a carne havia desaparecido.

- Testrálios – respondeu a garota simplesmente, entrando na carruagem.

Os garotos trocaram um olhar intrigado, mas seguiram a amiga. Mais tarde perguntariam ao Remo o que significava Testrálios.

As carruagens começaram a andar, percorrendo a trilha e cruzando os portões de entrada de Hogwarts, que eram ladeados por estátuas de javalis alados, até pararem diante das enormes portas de carvalho, a que se chagavam por um lance de degraus de pedra.

Aos poucos, todos foram adentrando o saguão e se dirigindo ao Salão Principal, que, como sempre, estava esplêndido devido à decoração para o banquete de abertura do ano letivo.

Pratos e taças de ouro refulgiam à luz de milhares de velas que flutuavam sobre as quatro longas mesas das Casas. O teto imitava perfeitamente o céu lá fora, como se estivesse simplesmente aberto para o infinito. Os marotos e as meninas logo foram ocupar seus lugares na mesa da Grifinória.

Depois de todos os alunos e professores devidamente acomodados, a Profª McGonagall colocou um banquinho diante dos novos alunos e, em cima, um chapéu bruxo extremamente velho, sujo e remendado. Depois de um instante de silêncio um rasgo junto à aba se escancarou e o chapéu começou a cantar.

Quando o Chapéu Seletor terminou foi aplaudido com entusiasmo, e logo a Profª McGonagall começou a chamar os primeiranistas para serem selecionados.

- Será que essa seleção vai demorar? Eu 'to faminto! – reclamou Pedro, após algum tempo, olhando para seu prato vazio.

- Calma Rabicho, só falta mais um – disse Sirius olhando para o Chapéu Seletor, que agora selecionava "Whitby, Dênis!" (Corvinal).

Dumbledore levantou, fazendo com que o salão mergulhasse em silêncio, e falou brevemente.

- Sejam bem-vindos a Hogwarts! – exclamou Dumbledore com um sorriso bondoso e os braços abertos como se quisesse abraçar todo o salão – Há um momento para discurso, mas ainda não é este. Então: bom-apetite!

Passado o maravilhoso banquete e o amistoso discurso de Dumbledore, todos foram liberados para seus respectivos salões comunais. As meninas foram direto para o dormitório feminino, mas os marotos permaneceram no salão comunal.

- Como é bom estar de volta – disse Sirius saudoso, largando-se numa poltrona perto da lareira.

- Aproveitando que estamos sozinhos, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa Aluado: o que são Testrálios? – Tiago perguntou ao amigo, se sentando em uma poltrona.

- São criaturas mágicas, mas onde vocês ouviram falar neles? – perguntou Remo curioso.

- Jennifer falou – respondeu Sirius entrando na conversa – Íamos entrar na carruagem, mais aí ela parou e jogou um pedaço de carne na frente da carruagem e depois a carne sumiu.

- E quando perguntamos como ela sumiu, a Jenny respondeu que foram os Testrálios – completou Tiago – Mas como podia ter um Testrálio ali, se nós não vimos nada?

- É porque apenas as pessoas que já presenciaram a morte de perto podem vê-los – respondeu Remo, recebendo em troca olhares intrigados dos amigos – Amanhã eu explico melhor, agora eu 'to com muito sono.

Remo levantou da poltrona e começou a subir a escada que levava ao dormitório masculino. Pedro logo seguiu o amigo. Sirius e Tiago novamente trocaram olhares intrigados.

- Amanhã nós perguntamos pra ele – afirmou Sirius com veemência.

Tiago concordou com um aceno de cabeça e ambos se dirigiram para o dormitório. Amanhã as aulas começariam com tudo.

* * *

**N/A.:** Taí, primeiro cap! Espero que gostem n.n Eu ia esperar mais reviews, mais tava loka pra postar, então...

Bjokas pra que leu e comentou!

* * *

**Respondendo os Reviews**

**Mandik: **_Pronto postei! n.n Que curiosidade, heim? Hehehe Obrigada por ter lido e comentado!_

**Lizzie Evans: **_Eu também sou louca pelos Marotos! Obrigada por ler e comentar!_


End file.
